My One and Only Love
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is the sequel to "My Crush".
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

The sequel to:

My Crush

My One and Only Love

Note 1: Like last time, this story is in Tony's point of view.

Note 2: My Crush took place in the past, so this story will take place in the present.

Note 3: This story will be rated M, because there will be sex in chapter 2 (I **will** do it **right** for once).

Disclaimer: Same as last time, I own the story itself, Tony Kipanero, and Michael Motorista. The other characters in this story belong to all of the people who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: Another wonderful date.

Now we're starting just two days before the current date (Which is June 17th, 2015). Me and Michael are currently dating, you remember when we began dating. Anyways, I was at home talking to my mother on the phone, when I heard a knock at my front door. I told her that I'd be right back, I quickly went over to the door, opened it and saw Michael. I smiled and said, "Michael? I wasn't expecting to see you today. This is a lovely surprise." He hugged me, I hugged him back, he then pulled away and said before kissing my left cheek, "You want to go on another date, my love?" I nodded and said, "Sure, let me just go finishing talking to my mother on the phone first." He nodded, I went over to the phone, and told my mother, "Mother, me and Michael are going on another date, I'll call ya back when I get home." I then hung up, looked at Michael, and smiled, "Okay, let's get going, my love." He nodded, and we started heading towards the Gilded Truffle.

Once we were inside the Gilded Truffle and at our table, Michael smiled at me, "This place doesn't serve my favorite thing here, but I still love this place all the same." I cocked my left eyebrow and replied confused, "I thought they did.." He said while winking, "They serve my previous favorite thing." I asked what he meant by that to which he replied, "I mean, they don't serve the one thing that I treasure more than anything in the entire universe." I started to ask him what he meant by that, when it hit me, he meant that they don't serve me, I giggled and said, "Oh, you..." Later when we arrived back at my place, Michael asked me, "Tony, do you mind if spend the night here? I want to spend more time with you." I blushed and said nervously, "Sur-Sure." He kissed my left cheek, we then entered my house. We headed up to my room.

End of chapter 1: Another wonderful date.

Next:

Chapter 2: My first time.


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My One and Only Love

Chapter 2: My First Time.

Once me and Michael were in my room, Michael shutted the door, l felt as his left hand went under my shirt, I blushed as he said, "You know.. We've been together for a good while now, and yet we've never done anything more than make out. So maybe tonight we can take it up a notch." I gasped as I felt his hand came out from under my shirt and soon he lightly pushed me onto my bed, I blushed and watched as he began to take off his clothes, starting with his shirt. I said to him after he took off his shirt, "Wow, you've got some sexy abs, my love." He smiled and replied while starting to take off his pants, "Thanks, Tony, I bet you've got some sexy abs too." I sighed sadly, "I don't have any abs, I never worked out.." He shrugged and said, "Well don't you worry, I love you no matter what."

Once he had taken all of his clothes off, Michael got in my bed and began taking off my shirt, I blushed and felt as sweat drew down my face, Michael noticed this and said, "This must be your first time doin' it." I nodded, he smiled and said, "I'll let you know what-" I cutted him off, "I know what to do." He continued to take off my shirt, once he got my shirt off, he began taking off my pants, after a couple of minutes, he got all of my clothes off me. He then began sticking his dick in my ass, I moaned in pain and pleasure, I grabbed his face, pulled it closer to mine and kissed him, he kissed me back, while doing so he pushed his dick further up my ass, I moaned while still kissing him. He licked my lower lip, I opened my mouth allowing his tongue in, I stuck my tongue in his mouth, we then rolled our tongues over one and another. He pulled away and began licking my neck.

End of chapter 2: My First Time.

Next:

Chapter 3: In the Morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My One and Only Love

Chapter 3: In the Morning.

That next morning, I woke up and found Michael laying beside me, I smiled and said to myself, "He's so handsome.." I kissed his forehead, which woke him, he looked up at me, "Well good morning, my love." I chuckled, "Good morning to you, my true love." He sat up, took my left hand in his right hand, "I've never had as good of time as when we did it last night." I put my right hand on his left cheek, "I knew you'd be great at it." He chuckled, "Yeah. Do you have a job, I'm just curious?" I sighed, "Not anymore.." He looked into my eyes, "Maybe I can get you a job working with Kent Brockman." I was surprised that Michael said that he could get me a job with Kent, I mean, nobody has ever worked with him. I said to him, "You can?" He nodded, "Yeah, I mean, he asked me if I wanted to work for him the day right after Krusty chose for me to be his Sideshow.."

He covered his mouth and once he removed his hand he said, "Sorry about bringing that up.." I shrugged, "No worries, that's all in the past." He smiled, "So, would you like me to see if I can get you a job working with Kent Brockman?" I nodded, he pulled his phone out of his left pocket, he then dialed the Channel 6 number, after talking to Kent for only two and half minutes, he hung up, looked at me, and said with a smile on his face, "You're gonna work with Kent!" I hugged him, "Oh thank you, Michael! I don't know how to repay-" He put his left hand on my right cheek and his right hand on my left cheek, leaned his head close to mine, and said before his lips met mine, "You can repay me with a kiss." Once his lips met mine, I kissed him back.

End of chapter 3: In the Morning.

Next:

Chapter 4: My First Day Working with Kent Brockman.


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My One and Only Love

Chapter 4: My First Day Working with Kent Brockman.

Just a few hours after my beloved Michael got me a job working with Kent, I was at the table where Kent sits to give the news, I'm a fellow anchorman. Kent said to me, "You just agree with me when you need to, and read your parts of the news, new guy." I nodded, he then looked into the camera and said, "Good morning, Springfield. This is Kent Brockman with my new anchorman, Tony Kipanero." I smiled and waved, he then said, "Now let's start off with a bit of a tragedy, this is for all you basketball fans, the old basketball court near Mr. Burns' mansion was demolished just two days ago." I then took a deep breath and blew it out, "Now some good news, one hour ago, the Kwik-E-Mart recieved two new Squishee machines, the flavors are the same as the other two." Kent cutted me off, "In other news, the Mayor has set the date for the next town meeting, it's July 23rd."

Twenty minutes later, I was outside talking to Michael via my cell-phone, he asked if I was enjoying my new job, I told him, "Totally, I prefer having a job than not having one." I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around and saw Krusty, who said, "Hey Hey! You're that guy who's friends with my old Sideshow, Michael, right?" I nodded and said, "Yes, that's me." I felt as he wrapped one arm around my back, "You know, you'd make a great intern." I replied, "Really? Wait, why are you saying this now?" I felt as he slipped his hand under my shirt, "Oh ho, you know, I just never noticed how talented you are until now." He then pulled his hand out from under my shirt and walked off.

End of chapter 4: My First Day Working with Kent Brockman.

Next:

Chapter 5: Why Did Krusty Slip his Hand under My Shirt?


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My One and Only Love

Chapter 5: Why Did Krusty Slip his Hand under My Shirt?

Before I headed home, I saw Krusty waiting for his limo, I went over to him and said to him, "Krusty, I need to know something." He looked at me and said while smiling, "Hey Hey, Tony, what's up?" I took a deep breath and blew it out, "Why did you slip your hand under my shirt earlier?" He chuckled nervously and ran his left hand up and down his neck, "Well.. Er.." He quickly looked around and then said, "I like you, and I don't mean just 'like' like, I mean 'love' like." I gasped, felt as he wrapped his left arm around my back and pulled me closer to him, he smirked before his lips met my own, "It's a good thing you're single." I quickly pulled away and told him in a stern tone, " **I'm not single! I am dating Michael!"** Krusty then ran his left hand up and down his neck and laughed nervously, "Oh ho, man, I had no idea."

Twenty minutes later, I entered my house and saw a note, I read what it said, 'Dearest Tony, I got a call from a spy agency, they asked if I'd like to be a spy, I accepted, I'll call you in the morning." I sighed, went over to my couch and began watching "The Desperate Housewives of Springfield". Suddenly I heard someone knocking on my front door, I went over to the door, opened it and saw Reverend Lovejoy, Chief Wiggum, Ned Flanders, Homer, and Bart. I said to them, "Hello, what brings you all here?" They entered my house, I shutted the door, and we went into the living room.

End of chapter 5: Why Did Krusty Slip his Hand under My Shirt?

Next:

Chapter 6: Why Did Reverend Lovejoy, Chief Wiggum, Ned Flanders, Homer, and Bart Come to My House?


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My One and Only Love

Chapter 6: Why Did Reverend Lovejoy, Chief Wiggum, Ned Flanders, Homer, and Bart Come to My House?

Once we were all comfortable, Reverend Lovejoy said, "Tony, you've not been coming to church as much as you used to." Ned nodded in agreement and said, "I know Michael never came to our church, but you used to be a honest member." I sighed, "It's because me and Michael are now together.. We go on most of our dates on Sundays, that's the one day Michael has more time for me." Homer asked, "Wait, you and Michael are dating? Don't you hate him?" I shook my head, "No, my feelings for him grew while he was working with me to constructing my hydro-electric dam." Chief Wiggum then pulled out his handcuffs and handcuffed me, I was shocked, "What are you doing?! I didn't do anything!"

Suddenly Michael came into the room, I was surprised to see him, "Michael? What are you doing here? You told me you were working for a-" Chief Wiggum took the handcuffs off of me and handcuffed Michael, I became more shocked, "What did Michael do?" Michael sighed, "It's a long story.." Chief Wiggum said, "You may tell your boyfriend what happened. Your trial isn't for another three and half hours."

End of chapter 6: Why Did Reverend Lovejoy, Chief Wiggum, Ned Flanders, Homer, and Bart Come to My House?

Next:

Chapter 7: What Did Michael Do?


	7. Chapter 7

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My One and Only Love

Chapter 7: What Did Michael Do?

Michael sat next to me, sighed again, and said, "You read my note, well.." He sighed again, "I lied, I didn't get a call from a spy agency.. I got a call from Sideshow Bob, he asked me if I wanted to help him kill Bart.." Bart cut him off, "You should've known better to work with Bob, man!" I gasped, "You worked with that homocidal maniac?" He nodded, I sighed, "Well you're not the only one with a secret.." He cocked his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" I sighed again, "Well, when I was heading home, Krusty kissed me. I didn't kiss him back though." Bart laughed, Homer glared at him, "Why you little!" He began strangling Bart, Michael just shrugged, "That clown will do whatever he thinks will help his ratings." I nodded.

Chief Wiggum then uncuffed Michael, he told him, "It was mainly Bob, so you're free to go, Michael." I hugged Michael tightly, "Don't ever worry me like that again!" He smiled and hugged me back, "I promise I won't, my beloved." I kissed him and he kissed me back. Homer, Bart, Chief Wiggum, Reverend Lovejoy, and Ned Flanders left.

End of chapter 7: What Did Michael Do?

Next:

Chapter 8: Sideshow Bob Comes By.


	8. Chapter 8

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My One and Only Love

Chapter 8: Sideshow Bob Comes By.

Only ten minutes after Reverend Lovejoy, Chief Wiggum, Ned Flanders, Homer, and Bart had left, Chief Wiggum came into my living room with Sideshow Bob. Bob looked at Michael and said to him angrily, "I can't believe you would tell on me! And here I thought you were like me.." Michael just shrugged, "You're a homocidal maniac, I'm just the old cartoon criminal, I just steal things, I don't plan murders."

I smiled, Wiggum then said, "Apu told us that many items were taking from his-" My smile faded, "Oh that was me. I meant to pay for them, but the line was too long." Michael hugged me, "I taught you well." Wiggum then took out another pair of handcuffs and handcuffed me, "Well you're under arrest." Wiggum then pulled out a third pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Michael, "And you're under arrest assisting murder!" Bob smiled, "You're getting what you deserve!" Michael glared at Bob, "Oh shut up, Bob! This is all your fault!" I sighed, "I guess I'm getting what I deserve.."

The end.


End file.
